


Out Of Hand

by blackjackcat



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjackcat/pseuds/blackjackcat
Summary: Duo gets tangled in a bet.





	Out Of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Unbirthday to bloodywingz.  
> Content: Gambling, insinuations and references to past platonic cafuné.

Quatre eyed Duo over the frame of his sunglasses. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

Duo gave a short nod, though he was still looking straight ahead through the windshield, and had been ever since they’d parked.

 

Quatre gave his friend another once over. Duo was bundled in a thick jacket and scarf, his own dark glasses hiding his expression. It was an easy enough disguise; perfect cover that hid even the end of Maxwell’s telltale braid, “Need any backup?”

 

Duo shook his head and took a breath, finally meeting Quatre’s eyes, “Thanks Quat. But I’ll be fine. I already have the package. Just-” He hesitated, “Be ready to drive.”

 

Quatre gave a light nod he hoped was encouraging and turned in his seat, placing both hands on the wheel again, “At your service, Master Maxwell.” He saw Duo relax at the quip and then pull on the handle, finally exiting the car.

 

They’d chosen a good spot, parking close to the mark. If all went well, Duo would be in and out without any questions in five. Quatre watched Duo walk around to the trunk, which he opened, in the rearview mirror.

 

Duo reached in a drew out a simple cardboard box that bore a simple pink heart on one side, a smiling boy’s and girl’s head framed in the middle. He shut the trunk a bit harder than he usually did but then marched easily inside with his usual swagger and cheerful grin, lightly taking the few steps up to the shop door.

 

Quatre tapped his fingers on the wheel as he waited, the steady purr of the engine soothing, and good distraction from his slight anxiety about what was going on onside. Two minutes.. Eight.. Nine. Quatre frowned at the clock and glanced at the door of the shop. He was just starting to wonder if he should risk a casual walk by when the shop door opened and Duo stepped out backwards, facing someone inside.

 

He had his hands up, and was clearly making a case against the woman practically backing him down the steps. As he half-stumbled down another, Quatre caught a light flash of chestnut. The end of Duo’s braid had worked its way free of his coat and was peeking out for the world to see, breaking cover.

 

Quatre pressed the horn twice, making the pair look around at him, as well as a few curious passersby. He waved at Duo with a smile and tapped his watch, indicating the time.

 

Making a hasty excuse to the woman commanding the shop stoop, Duo made his escape and hastily slid into the passenger side. Quatre pulled into traffic on the empty winter street the second Duo’s belt clicked, and they were on their way.

 

Duo sagged in relief against the seat, “Thanks Quat.”

 

Quatre grinned as Duo unwound the scarf and tugged his braid free of his coat. “She recognize you?”

 

Duo nodded grimly. “She was in the back when I got inside, but she came out when I was handing the box up to her assistant.”

 

“Jacket rode up?”

 

Duo grimaced and dropped the scarf in the back seat. “I’ll have to find a better way to secure it.”

 

“Maybe bind it up?” Quatre suggested as he took another right.

 

Duo shook his head, “Tried that. Too bulky.”

 

Quatre just barely managed to suppress a smile. “How many more drops do you have to make?”

 

Duo made a bitter face, “Five..”

 

“I still can’t believe you lost that bet to Fei.” Quatre managed just to smile as they took a final left onto his personal drive.

 

Duo grunted, “Neither can I..”

 

“Maybe talk to Trowa?” Quatre suggested as they reached the end of the drive, where said ex-pilot was waiting for them.

 

Duo chuckled as Quatre parked and called out to Trowa as he came down the steps to meet them, “Hey Trowa, have any ideas how to drop off a box of donations to Locks of Love in person without more than two pieces of disguise with limited time?”

 

Trowa smiled warmly at Quatre in greeting, before turning to Duo, “Hair molested again?”

 

“Nearly.” Duo retrieved his scarf with a huff, “I don’t get why people think long hair is an invitation.” Duo craned to look over his shoulder, “Does it change to a sign that says ‘Touch me please!’ when I’m not looking?”

 

Trowa and Quatre shook their heads, both familiar with the source of Duo’s indignation. The first time the former pilot had gone to donate, every woman in the shop had crowded the pilot with exclamations. To Duo’s surprise, they had all taken turns stroking his braid and passing it around with comments, as though it were a peace pipe. When one woman had dared to remove the tie, Duo had regained his wits. He had managed to escape with his braid, receipt, and heart palpitations.

 

“Quatre thought you might have an idea to get in without being seen?” Duo brought the conversation back around to infiltration with a bit of a shudder.

 

Trowa smiled, unphased by the redirect and suggested calmly, “Singing gram?”

 

For a second, Duo and Quatre both blinked, taking Trowa seriously, and then they laughed, just as Trowa spoke again,” I still have a suit from when we were promoting the lions.”

 

 _“What?"_   Duo said incredulous, _“You do?_ "

 

“Yes.” Trowa glanced at Quatre, and was about to say more, when Duo raised a hand, having noticed that Winner’s cheeks were decidedly pink. “Never mind." Duo said quickly. "I’ll think of something..”

 

“Or you could take Heero next time.” Trowa continued as if nothing had happened. “Tell him about the first time.”

 

“Good idea Trowa.” Quatre said, nearly recovered, just the tip of his nose still pink, and that may have been courtesy of winter. “He’ll insist I believe.”

 

“Care for a wager?” Trowa’s smile made Quatre blush again.

 

Duo raised both hands, pleading, and shook his head, “Please guys, no more bets.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by bloodywingz, Duo donating to Locks of Love


End file.
